


Quite a Legacy

by Verity Wolf (GallifreyanWitch)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: A tribute to Terry Pratchett, Fanart, GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanWitch/pseuds/Verity%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would have posted this the night of the 12th, when I drew it, but was away from an Internet connection. Just got home so posting it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terry Pratchett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Terry+Pratchett).



**Author's Note:**

> I also started working on a little fanfic tribute, but haven't managed to finish that yet - partly as a result of getting caught up in drawing this and letting that moment of inspiration slip by leaving nothing but notes. Still, I'll post what I have now and add the rest later.  
> As I've said before, art isn't my strong point. I'm not particularly good at doing hands - let alone skeletal ones - yet, nor have I ever really tried tondraw the back of someone's head - but somehow I think this turned out ok.


End file.
